


The Empire

by TheScribe42



Category: Sallius Galaxy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScribe42/pseuds/TheScribe42
Summary: Our king, Louis Fernandez was born surrounded by gold and will die surrouded by gold. He used to have names, how great he was, how athetic he was, altough his lack on the studies, caused so much. One day the water was gone, the King swore that he would discouver what was happenning, but he never did. Years later we found our kings head and a hole.





	1. Chapter 1

All of the employers of the castle were at the kings funeral, the peseants some were crying for their lost others were drunk on bars with whores in theirs lap celebrating the death of the King, but also on the same bar there were a group of people who were just talking, there was no sign of sadness or happiness.  
"what we gonna do? The hole just keep getting bigger!'' said Anna Grazia, the lybrarian of the village. " we could run away, we get the ones drunk ones, the others would prefer died here in the land of their lovable king!" said the blacksmith John Warchodir.'' We can't just leave the others, they deserve the chance to life,John." said Anna beliving that her words were the true and that John would understand. "Anna , have you lost your mind, those men do not deswerve such chance, look how they treat you, me, Eduardo. They uses us. Do you really think that the Ladys court will accept you because of that, not even the rest of the peseants would respect us more just because we did something-..." Jonh was muted a piece of wool. ''That hole is more than you think, It could explode the hole planet!!" said Eduardo Karap "the shaman" of the village but he was mostily called "The Crazy". "But what is a planet?" said Anna holding to not laugh of the old mans face different of John who was trying to understad if the old man has just lost his mind. " I shall explain it later, my children. Now we need to go back to my cottage on the hills, there all answers will be gone." said Eduardo who started to walk in direction to the end of the village where was his house.So Anna and John did the same.  
There in the cottage Anna and John saw the unbelivable, three coloful sheeps, one was pink, other was like the rainbow, full of colors and the other one was black, sure black sheeps common but that sheep, it felt like something more. "Sr.Eduardo, why you have such strange animals?" said Anna looking at the weird drudge. "Well, that IS kinda hard to explain but I can try!". Eduardo prepared to explain " this hole kingdom suffer from a hierarchy like many others do! But here works this way: more stupid more rich! Meaning?..." "That those sheep are the smartest in the hole land?'' said John confused with such information."CORRECT! these little guys here do have something!"said eduardo hugging his sheeps."Prove it!" said Anna losing her pacience with the crazy man. " Prove what? that my sheep here is smart or that thing about the hierarchy?"said Eduardo now hugging just the black one. "both!'' said Anna and John. "OK,ok but first let me present you to Camila, Laura and Henrigo" said Eduardo point to each sheep by the name."Soo... the pink one is Camila, the rainbow one Laura and the black one is Henrigo" said John looking at the sheeps that now looked even friendly. Eduardo just nooded at the boys answer. "Can they talk?" said Anna disappointed that she lost John sanity for a old man and his sheeps. " Well, yes and no, they tend to talk with who they want, when they want so... I don't know"said Eduardo looking at 'his' sheeps expecting they would do something, but they didn't. "And about the empire being ruled by a dumbass?"said Anna really wanting to leave this place." Oh that, have you wonder who is the number 1 ally of this Kingdom? Thats right nobody, what the king does with the taxes? he uses it to have balls every week, get the finest clothes and wine awhile his peseants die. You will never se him doing something related to the kingdom if is not related to himor his noble friends! That man got the brawns and not the bains"said Eduardo almost without air and angry with such reality, but then he looked at the window and saw the moon."It's getting late, you two should go!".Then he opened the door and allowed the couple go.


	2. Nights Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three sheeps (Camila, Laura and Henrigo) try to discuss about the recent eventes.

It was late night everyone in the village was sleeping except three sheep that were worried by their fate. "so guys what you think of them?" said Camila the most happy of the trio." They who, Camila?" said Laura trying to forget her worries by sleeping. "Anna and John! You know humass, we met them like yesterday"said Camila impacient with Laura to answer the question. "why should we remember of them, is not like they would make a difference in our lives" said Henrigo tired of hearing Camilas rambiling."You two need to stop with 'to cool to be social' thing" said Camila now angry with her friends."Camila, tey are humans even if they are a tiny little smart probably they are now on a bar telling what they saw here and are mocking Sr. Eduardo." said Laura, who is now completely awake now." True" Camila almost couldn't hear it, from the pile of black slepping named Henrigo." Not all humans do that!"." Whatever, Camila, we have other things to take care anyway. Let's talk about the hole that is about to destroy this planet, I think that is more important then those humans. What you think Henrigo?"said Laura trying to hide impacience and need for sleep." well, I agree, Laura, Ithink we die in few months and you?" said Henrigo trying to hide the same thing as Laura. "I completely agree with you, and you Camila ?". And Camila was nowhere to be seen. "Somebody got triggered" said Henrigo as they went back to sleep.

"How could they think that way, we are not going to die, we can't die now! What do you think Jorge" Camila looked at Jorge who was now slepping. " this was useless!".And Camila went back to the barn. before she could enter tthe barn she heard her friends who now were awake and talking about all that is happenig."What if Sr. Eduardo die before he save us?" Camila couldn't identify who said that but she stood listening. "He will live and we will survive!", "And Anna and John? Do you think he will save them too?" that was somethig that Camila didn't tought,"A simple convesation is not bonding, besides what if he saves them and then tuns out they are jerks. Sr. Eduardo wouldn't take that risk."again something that didn't came into Camilas head. " When that hole divide the planet, you,me, Camila, Jorge and Sr. Eduardo will survive no more, no less and we'll stick together" after that all Camila could hear was silence and then she entred the barn and found her mates sleeping and then she decided to do the same.


End file.
